


Cry

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [37]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: All Might grieves, Dadzawa, Ghost!Midoriya, Izuku gives many hugs, Midoriya haunts class 1-A, Other, class 1-a - Freeform, everyone is soft for the small bean, soft bakugo, the class gets scolded lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Izuku is given the attention he deserves while he can, and class 1-A gets a scolding.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku & Bakugo Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 80
Kudos: 914





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> haha migraines and neck pain has been kicking my ass this week :) they’re fading slowly but surely though, and I am,,,,so thankful,,,,
> 
> anyway, enjoy!!

The feeling of another person’s eyes on his skin had become foreign and unusual, but he was glad Shou had been one of the first students - the first alive student - to see him. He was glad Aizawa was there too, he just hoped he wasn’t crushing the man’s ribs with how hard he was squeezing his stomach.

Shou was in front of him, smiling, holding his hand in a gentle grip that made him want to cry all over again. Shinsou was next to Shou, taking in what a sight he must’ve been, and Izuku felt the urge to cringe from such a gaze - asking questions he never wanted to face let alone answer. Aizawa’s presence stopped him from it, if by a margin. He’d make Shinsou back off if he worked up the courage to ask, and even though Izuku knew Shinsou wouldn’t be so crass, the thought was a comfort regardless.

His body had pins and needles, mild but noticeable, oddly warm from his head to his toes, but Aizawa was solid and tangible and warm and Izuku relished the physical contact. He was squished as close as he could physically get and could hardly see out of his right eye from the way it was pressed against Aizawa’s chest. Izuku met Shou’s stare, peeking from the fabric of Aizawa’s shirt, and his friend smiled a little wider, his eyes kind. Izuku sniffed. He wanted to squeeze Shou’s hand but his own wouldn’t cooperate with him, too mangled and injured to do much of anything with it, and a nostalgic sadness flooded his chest and threatened to rip out of his throat in a sob. Maybe something showed on his face, maybe it was his eyes watering again, but Shou rubbed his busted knuckles with the pad of his thumb, smile melting into a worried frown.

Izuku sniffed again.  _ Í͟’̵͘m̷̕ ͞so̧r̷̶r͏y̸ ͏̛Ì͟ ̵҉s̴͜c҉͏a͡r̸̨ȩ̷͜d ́y͝ò̧u,͏ _ he muttered, guilt weighing his chest and twisting his stomach. He shut his eyes tight, tears slipping out, giving Aizawa a one-armed squeeze.

_ You have nothing to apologize for, _ Aizawa replied, and Izuku heard the man’s voice rumble in his chest.  _ You were scared and upset, none of that was your fault. _

Izuku didn’t believe him. The whole reason All Might had shown up at all was because of him, the whole reason the class had shown up was because of the secrets he kept. How was that not his fault? He had been cowardly, hiding away from his own mistake, his own poor decision, and it ended up backfiring so spectacularly that everyone in class ended up caught in the crossfire. They had seen him at his worst, mangled and broken and sobbing, and two of them saw him even lower. Inconsolable. Dark. Sad. A whole list of negative adjectives were a whirlwind in his head and he couldn’t shake it. 

First All Might, then Iida, and after was his second family. The class. How many more people was he going to drag down with him? Let down?

His arm and his leg pulsed in a very painful reminder of where those kinds of thoughts led him before. He took in a shaking, uneven breath, and focused on Aizawa’s hand on his back, a physical reassurance of the man’s concern and care. Izuku reminded himself - forcefully - that Aizawa had sought him out. The trip from the classroom to the basement was a long one, far from convenient. Aizawa wouldn’t be there if he didn’t want to be, and the same went for Shou and Shinsou. He just - had to stop. Stop, and breathe, and ride it out. Ride out the ton that had been pressed into his shoulders and chest and made it hard to breathe, ride out the dark thoughts that threatened to drown him. So he took his hand from Shou to cling to Aizawa - a life preserver - and breathe.

_ Midoriya, _ Aizawa rumbled.  _ It wasn’t your fault. _

Izuku tried his hardest to believe him. He nodded, tears dripping down his cheeks, hoping if he agreed on a lie it would become the truth.

_ Are you ready to go back yet? _ Shinsou asked gently, and Izuku turned to look at him as much as he was able in the position he was in.  _ Everyone’s worried about you. _

Izuku buzzed, and he didn’t miss the lights flickering in response to his anxiousness. Did they want him back out of pity for him? Would they send him away?

_ Izuku…? _ Shou called, and he met his friend’s eyes, then looked to Shinsou. Concern and fondness warred on their faces, and Izuku marveled at it. Even so broken, they hadn’t backed down, hadn’t left him to his own devices.

Dang it, he was overthinking again.

He squeezed Aizawa one last time and nodded, testing the waters of his emotional state as he slowly let go. He seemed okay as he leaned farther and farther apart, cautious and tentative. Aizawa was patient, waiting until he was beginning to float upward to stand up himself. Shinsou and Shou followed Aizawa’s lead.

Since his panic and sadness had faded to something a lot more manageable, the numbness and warmth began to follow suit, and in pure desperation Izuku held onto that feeling with everything he had. At first it had been unbearable, a storm of hellfire in his stomach and dry ice in his chest, pins and needles like wasp stings all over him, but when it calmed - when he could meet Shou’s eyes and nearly cry because Shou was  _ looking back _ \- Izuku only wished he could do it all again if it meant the class could see him when he went back up.

Iida was all over him the second he could get close, fluttering around and hugging him just to go back to scanning him for any new injuries. Izuku sniffled and giggled weakly, smiling, happy to get any confirmation that the people around him truly cared. He wiped his eyes, hugged Iida back with everything he had when the older ghost went to do so.

_ Are you alright? _ Iida asked, voice barely above a whisper.

_ Ḿ̀͟hm̡͡. _ Izuku squeezed his chest, not knowing what else to do.  _ Ţ͏h̛͠҉án͘͞k̶͠ ̛ý̛̕ó̵ù,̡͟͝ ̧͘I̶id͞a͘.́̕ _

_ Tenya, _ he corrected softly and patted his back.  _ Of course, Midoriya. Whatever you need. _

Izuku pulled away, looked around him. Shinsou and Shou were looking at him, patient and expectant. Aizawa’s eyes were bloodshot and exhausted, but they were still sharp, observant, scanning him just as Iida had been, ready to fuss the moment a new injury was revealed.

_ We can go whenever you’re ready, _ Aizawa said, and Izuku hiccuped and nodded, rubbing at his leaking eyes as he continued to sniffle. Exhaustion was weighing down his limbs, the warmth and static making him a bit dizzy.

To his surprise, Aizawa grabbed his right hand and began walking, guiding him up the stairs and back to the classroom. He didn’t complain, floating just above the ground, having to reach up to keep a hold of Aizawa’s much bigger hand in his. It was warm.

It was safe.

It did not take any sort of genius to understand that he fucked up. He had years ago, it was when this whole mess started. He had weeks ago in contacting Midoriya’s mother instead of Midoriya himself - unintended but he still had.

Toshinori, standing at the gates of U.A after being brainwashed by the very student he was supposed to be guiding, who was supposed to trust him and look up to him as a teacher, coughed and gagged blood on the sidewalk as he came to the horrible, awful conclusion that he fucked up  _ badly. _

He didn’t want to think of it as ‘irreversibly’, but something dark and terrified was telling him otherwise, some kind of emotion he couldn’t decipher properly that lurched in his stomach and make him hack blood until he felt woozy. He hadn’t known. He had no idea that was going to happen, had no idea the students would be that determined to stay put. They had to have known more than Toshinori thought they did looking back, since the way he was stared at was hateful and bitter and disappointed and why else would that be? What other reason was there, to be stared down like he was a villain?

He huffed, crouched low with his hands on his knees, and grieved.

Toshinori hadn’t wanted that. He had just wanted to make amends. He had just wanted to apologize, and all that had gotten him was the students’ hatred and Midoriya’s tears. That poor boy. That poor, poor kid.

He was oblivious, but Toshinori learned from past mistakes. Never again would he do that, never again would he dive head-first and listen to no one else to do it. He never wanted to see Midoriya like that again,  _ ever, _ broken and blood smeared and hurting and sobbing and dropping through the floor.

For the first time in nearly a decade, Toshinori did not feel like the Symbol of Peace. He felt human, and with a crushing sense of dread and the coldness of blood, he realized that was all he’d ever been. Human. Even he had put himself on such a high pedestal he hadn’t thought of slipping. Didn’t think it was possible. But there he was, in pieces and blood splatters just outside of the school he was supposed to be teaching at, raising the new generation of heroes at. 

He finally made a truly fatal mistake, and even though he was sitting on the grass on U.A's front lawn, Toshinori felt as if he was falling.

Shouto couldn’t stop staring. The floating form of Izuku Midoriya - he assumed that was his last name from the way Aizawa used it - hovering by Aizawa’s knee as he was led by the hand back to the classroom had Shouto’s chest tight. Taking a quick glance in Shinsou’s direction, his fellow student’s face reflected his own thoughts, twisted up with conflicting emotions. Shouto ran all around the school before Aizawa arrived, ran to the principal’s office and back when he did, then ran all the way down to the basement in frantic bursts of adrenaline and fear, but nothing renewed his energy like seeing Izuku - his best friend - for the first time.

Izuku was so small. It was all he could focus on, even through the injuries that seemed to get better the more Shouto blinked. Next to Aizawa, Izuku barely reached his hip. He was pale, translucent, washed out. Shouto could barely make out Izuku’s colors.

Occasionally Izuku looked back at them with watery eyes, his mouth a shaky line, and Shouto did his best to smile, to comfort, to act like everything was normal and okay even if Izuku didn’t believe it for a second. It wasn’t easy for him. He wasn’t used to giving or receiving that sort of thing, so he just thought of what he wanted when he was smaller and did what he could. Shinsou switched from sticking his tongue out - his face remained deadpan while he did it - and giving the kid an encouraging thumbs up. 

The walk was uneventful even as Shouto held his breath, waiting for All Might to round a corner out of nowhere and give them the scolding of a lifetime, but that time never came - maybe Aizawa’s aura alone warded off the world’s bad luck for the time being, he wouldn’t be surprised - and he only released his breath when Aizawa made it safely into class 1-A’s doors, him and Shinsou a step behind them, a little lightheaded.

He heard his peers start up the second Aizawa walked in and silence just as quickly, no doubt seeing Izuku by Aizawa’s leg. When Shinsou shuffled past him and he fully stepped past the threshold, the door shut tight behind him, he looked up and saw Izuku clinging to Aizawa’s leg. He seemed overwhelmed with all the eyes on him, and Shouto’s stomach churned. He knew the feeling.

_ We’re back, _ he blurted, thankful when everyone’s eyes went from Izuku to himself, exasperated.  _ How is Kaminari? _

_ Charging over here! _ Kaminari waved at him from his spot against the far wall, looking close to normal with a charger in his mouth. He was still a bit pale at the edges, but he looked no worse for wear, and something inside Shouto loosened.

_ Bakugo is doing alright as well, _ Yaoyorozu spoke, sitting at her desk at the back. He looked over at her, she nodded to the front of the classroom, and he followed her gaze to where Bakugo was settled on the ground, lips pursed so hard they went pale as his stare bored into Izuku’s head. If Shouto didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn Bakugo’s eyes looked watery. He only recognized it for what it was when he realized Bakugo pursed his lips to keep them from quivering.

_ K̛ą̶̛c͘c̷̢ha͝n͡?̵ _ Izuku suddenly chirped, quiet, and all eyes were back on him. The little one was peeking past Aizawa’s leg to return Bakugo’s stare.

Aizawa was silent, and Shouto followed his lead. If he didn’t want to interrupt whatever was going to happen, then neither did Shouto.

It took Bakugo a couple of tries to speak, having to do a few trial runs of moving his mouth with no sound escaping. Warmth was filling his chest watching the two, and he had to duck his head to hide his smile. Bakugo would kill him if he saw it.

_ Deku, _ he choked out, just barely. He saw Kirishima squeeze his hand.  _ You - how are you - _

_ K̛ą̶̛c͘c̷̢ha͝n͡, _ Izuku sobbed one last time before moving away from Aizawa. He floated over, arms and legs looking normal except for the bones sticking out of his elbows and leg. The minute he was close enough he flung himself at Bakugo, wrapping his small arms around the other and settling himself in Bakugo’s lap whether he liked it or not. There was a moment where Bakugo froze like that was the last thing he expected Izuku to do, but only a moment passed and Bakugo wrapped extremely hesitant arms around the small ghost in his lap, blinking rapidly, but tears started falling regardless. Shouto looked away from the moment, feeling like an intruder.

Aizawa shifted his weight, and it was the only warning they got before he began speaking.

_ Every single one of you, _ he said, carefully controlled,  _ have detention for the last week of the school year. _

A heartbeat of silence passed, then the roar of disbelief and outrage crashed into his ears. Shouto winced, saw Shinsou do the same. His eardrums hadn’t fully recovered from Izuku’s warped screech.

_ Enough, _ Aizawa snapped, firm and demanding, and that one word was enough to silence the classroom. The sudden loss of noise made goosebumps break out on Shouto’s arms.  _ That week is going to be filled to the brim with nothing but lessons on trauma and triggers. Not only did you all come in here with the plan to force Midoriya to talk about something I did not inform you all of for a  _ reason,  _ but you did it without supervision, and escalated the incident when All Might arrived. You should know better. _

_ That’s not fair! _ Uraraka shouted, and Shouto looked around until he found her a little ways away from Kaminari.  _ We were just trying to help and then All Might showed up and started bossing us around - _

_ Whether any of us like it or not, he is a teacher, and you are expected to listen, _ Aizawa continued, merciless.  _ Even if All Might hadn’t arrived at all, was Midoriya being cooperative? Did he seem alright talking about any of it? More importantly, did you inform an adult about what you were doing? Did you wait for me to supervise, guide the conversation of asking a young child about his death? _

The long silence that followed echoed Aizawa’s questions back at him, and Shouto’s heart dropped into his stomach and sat there. He had been the one to recommend and push it with the rest of the class. If he had kept his mouth shut - swallowed his anger and left - maybe they wouldn’t be there at all.

_ You were all emotional and upset, that is understandable and I don’t fault you for it. But each and every one of you acted on impulse and incorporated no logic into what you were doing. Every step of this could have been avoided had any thinking went into the impact of what it would do to not only Midoriya, but Bakugo as well. It is clear you are missing an important aspect of teaching that I have overlooked until now, and it is being corrected immediately. This will not happen again. _

It was not an order, nor a demand, only a simple state of fact with the way Aizawa said it. Still, Shouto shivered.

_ By no means does this mean All Might was in the right, _ Aizawa said darkly.  _ I won’t let his mistake slide either. _ He grit his teeth, and Shouto cringed from his teacher’s expression.  _ The one day I leave. The  _ one  _ day… _

Aizawa turned, and the anger slowly melted off his face when he looked at Izuku. Shouto spared a glance. Izuku was sitting wedged in between Bakugo and Kirishima like it was something he did every day, looking disgruntled and tear-stained, both of his hands pressed on one of Bakugo’s and Kirishima’s legs, like he worried they would get up if he didn’t. Kirishima looked ready to cry.

Izuku patted Bakugo’s knee seriously.  _ K̡à̴͝cḉh͢a̷͞n͏,̵ _ he introduced, as if he hadn’t been calling him that the entire semester, then pointed to him.  _ S̨͞͡h̨̕ou̵͡.̵̧ ́S̡̧h̴o̴̴u,̶̡ ̷K̸̢̕a̷̡͡c̶͝c̵̀́h͡͠a͏̴n̴҉.͏ _

Shouto smiled at him and hoped it wasn’t as shaky as it felt. Bakugo looked lost, glancing at him with red rimmed eyes and watching Izuku in disbelief.

Izuku suddenly lit up, a thought crossing him, and floated upwards back into the air. Alarm sent electricity up his spine as he prepared for the worst, but all Izuku did was zoom over to Aizawa and hug their teacher’s torso, muttering, and Shouto’s heart pulsed in his throat because he could  _ hear _ him.

_ T̸h̸a̢҉n̴̛k͘ y͏o̧̨͝u̶͏,̷̀ ̸s͟͢oŗ̶͘r̢y ̨̡Į̛͟ ́w͜҉̡a̕͠s͟͢͠ ͘sca̷͜r̨y̢̢.̛ ̧͡I̵̡ m̢̀i̡͡s̵͠s͜ȩd͡͝ ͡y҉͟͡ou͝.̧͠ ̸́T̷ḩ̀͡a͞n̸͞k ̡̛y͢͝o͜͠ù.͡  _

Aizawa ducked part of his face behind his scarf, watched Izuku with dry but fond eyes, and patted his head. Izuku let go, turned, and hugged Bakugo a second time, muttering softly into Bakugo’s shirt, and Shouto would never forget the day he witnessed Bakugo cry twice.

_ Ḩi̴͜ ͘͝͡Kac̶͘c̀͡h̵̡a҉n,̧ _ Izuku muttered.  _ H̵̶͟i̢ ͞K̵̵̛a̴͘͡c̴̵͟c̶h͢͡à̶̛n̸̸͘.̡̛͘ S̸ǫrr̀y͠͝҉ I͠ we͏̛n҉t̵̢̀ ̛͝àẁ̴̸a̧͝y̧.͘ ͟͡I̷ ̨m̷͘i̶ss̶͝ȩ̨͝d҉ y̶͝o̴̵̢ú̵.͢͠  _

Bakugo sobbed, there was no other word for it, squeezing Izuku’s tiny frame in his arms and whispering something in Izuku’s hair. Izuku squirmed in reply, patted Bakugo’s face fondly, and went to a blurry-eyed Kirishima to hug him next.

It didn’t take long to figure out what Izuku was doing. He was making his way around the class while he had the chance, muttering kind words and giving his signature pats to anyone crying a little too hard - which was most of them to be fair. Shouto was a hair's breadth away from crying himself, and he lost it when it was his turn.

Izuku darted to him, buzzing with rampant energy, and slammed into his torso face first to give him a bear hug.

_ S͏h̡͠o̧̕͝u,͘ S̷̕͏h͠ó͜͡ú̵̷,̴̢͏ _ Izuku said, voice echoey and scattered but very much there.  _ Ỳo͜͝ù͟ ҉́s̨҉e̛͞e̕ ̸͝m̨͡e̴͜.̢̧ ̕I ̨̀hó҉p͜è̷͟d̶̢̛ ̕ỳ̕ou ẁ̸ou̴͟l̛͏d͟ ̴s̡͝om҉ed̢a̷̧y̵. ́̀C͟͟a̧̨̧ń̨ ͏̢͢y̴͡o͏͜ú́ ̴͜ḿ͘a̴ķ̸ę ̷à ͘ć̷ań͢d̷l̢e̡ ͢ag͢á͘͝i͏҉n?͢͢ I͘t͞͡ ̴̸̕w͡as̢͢ ̨so҉̡ ̷pr̶e͏̸́t̨̀͝t̛y͟.͘ ͏Th̡͝a̵nk̕͡ y͢͠o̴̶̧u.͡ ̵͡T̢h̸an͡҉k̶̨͝ y͘o̴̕u͞͡ ̢f̛͟͠oŗ̸̕ ҉h̢e̕lp͏̴i͜ng͞ ҉me̢͜ ͝͡w̷̨h̸͘͟e̡͜͞n̨ ̕͟I̴ ͠wá͘͡ś̕ ̵̸͢s͏̶c̶ary͘͠.̷̴͝ _

Shouto chuckled, sniffling, and hugged Izuku back no matter how awkward he felt. He wouldn’t miss the chance for anything, not even soba.

_ Sure, _ he muttered.  _ Hello to you, too. _

Izuku giggled softly, sniffling, and patted his arm in such a familiar gesture he had to blink against the stinging in his eyes.

Shouto watched Izuku make his rounds, watched the class devolve into sobs and laughter and hugs, and he let hope trickle in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven’t responded to any comments from the last update, I’m getting to em this week, promise!! ٩( ᐛ )و


End file.
